


Replacement

by DenariusLasciel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mick's in for a surprise, No Plot, Poor flustered reader, Pure Smut, Sneaky amaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenariusLasciel/pseuds/DenariusLasciel
Summary: Amaya busts your little crush on Mick. She decided to take matters into her own hands and you end up having some quality time with her





	Replacement

"You got a thing for him don't you?" Amaya asks you with a small smile on her lips. Your head snaps away from the doorway where Mick just passed through. You stutter and blush as you stare wide eyed at her. " I-i..N-no ofc-course not! I mean he's a great guy and teammate an-" You were so busted. Amaya's smile only widened, she placed a hand on your arm in comfort. "Don't worry. I think he's a great guy as well. A bit wild but that's okay really." You look down at her hand and your blush spreads down to your neck. You've only been at the ship for a week, stranded as you sneaked in out of curiousity. They only found you after they had left your time, and since they were on missions- they couldn't return to drop you off. You were stuck, but truth be told- it was better than your daily life. You got along great with the nerds and amaya straight away but mick had kept distance. Only grunting at you from time to time. You couldn't help it, you were attracted to the guy. "When did you figure it out?" You quietly ask her without raising your head.  
"About 2 days ago, when you couldn't keep your eyes off of him during movienight." You swallow. Well damn, you figured no one had seen it. Amaya squeezed your arm. "It's okay! Come meet me in an hour outside his room, i got something to show you and he should be in the kitchen- as usual" She stood up before you could respond and you watched her leave the room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

You walked up to his door, Amaya already waiting for you. She smiled at you as you stopped in front of her, opening the door to his living quarters. The place wasn't too messed up, which you had expected for some reason. Some of his souvenirs from missions were laying around, mechanical parts on his table, his jacket on the chair. Amaya sat down on the unmade bed, patting the space next to her. "Don't worry, he won't be back for another half hour orso." You looked around the room and her, back to the door and the bed. You closed the door behind you softly, slowly walking over to Amaya to sit down next to her. She started asking you things about yourself, what you thought of Mick and why you were interested in him. She didn't judge you for anything you said, just listening and making you feel at comfort with her about it all in general. She had moved to his chair however and picked up his jacket and gloves that he had left there. She put them on. Her small form hidden in the garment like a little child. She twirled, making you laugh before she sauntered over to you. "Admit it y/n, you like them big and bad" She grinned as she pushed you down on the bed. You blushed but smacked her on the shoulder. "I like them rough" You grinned back at them. Amaya sat on you, looking down smug. "Rough huh? Like this?!" She pinned your arms down above your head, looming over you. Mick's scent hit you like a truck. The jacket surrounding your form and his gloves gripping your wrists. They smelled like metal, fire and just Mick. Hell you couldn't describe it but it made you crave for more. Your mouth went dry as you stared up at Amaya. "Y-yeah like that.." You bit your bottomlip as you breathed in, a movement Amaya acted upon. She bent her head and claimed your lips in a kiss, pulling back after a few seconds. "This okay?" She asked as she stared into you eyes. You nodded your head, you hadn't exactly been with a girl before but you needed to be touched right now. Amaya moved up from you to grab something from the desk. She held it up for you to see; a somewhat dirty rag to clean the metal with. "Wanna make this a bit more fun?" She winked at you as she stepped back to the bed. You scooted up to lay down on the full length, your head now resting on the pillow- god it smelled like him- as Amaya blindfolded you. She climbed back on top of you, using a second rag to tie your hands to the bedpost. "Comfortable y/n? Tell me if it's too much." You bit your lip, anticipation and nerves running through your body. You trusted her but you still felt vulnerable.   
Amaya bend down over you again, her gloved fingers ghosting over your bound arms and neck as she kissed you once more. The kiss turned heated within seconds and with her massaging your neck you started to become aroused. You pulled back from the kiss with a small keening sound. "W-Will you touch me?" You could feel your cheeks redden as you awaited her answer. Her hands ghosted down over your shirt, softly squeezing and massaging just under your breasts. You sucked in a breath as she pulled your shirt and bra up, revealing your breasts. "Ofcourse, but one condition." She nipped on the side of your breast as her hand squeezed the other one. You let out a soft moan as you wriggled your hips at the sensation. "N-name it." Amaya bit down on your nipple, licking and sucking on it afterwards to soothe it. You heard her whisper as clear as day and you froze. "Call me Mick."  
"I-i don't think" You gasped as she pressed a leg against your core, your skirt riding up your waist, revealing your panties which were already dampening. "W-what if he comes back? Amaya we should go" You were panicking slightly, the realisation hitting you that you were in his room, his bed- and you had no idea how much time had passed already. Amaya bit your neck as her hands returned to your breasts. Her hot breath ghosting over your sensitive neck and ear as she spoke. "Don't worry. Now.call.me.Mick" Her words were punctuated by her leg pressing against you. You whimpered as heat overwhelmed your panick. " M-mick.." You whispered at her. She nipped your neck. "Good girl"

\-----------------

Mick had done as Amaya requested, he had stayed in the kitchen waiting for her. But she never showed up. He huffed as he drank the last of his beer, it had been 30 minutes and he decided that it had taken long enough. He went to her room but she was nowhere to be found. He thought nothing of it and just walked back to his own room. He stood outside of the door, beer in hand as he listened. Soft sounds were coming from his room. He quietly opened the door, stunned by the sight that greeted him.  
Amaya was on his bed, in his jacket, rubbing and making out with the newbie. What's more- the newbie was mewling hot little sounds with his name on her lips- writhing on his bed blindfolded. He swallowed, his pants suddenly feeling a lot tighter than before.  
Amaya scratched down the bare stomach of y/n as she licked one of her breasts, her eyes moving to the door. She had noticed Mick the moment he had opened the door. A smile had formed on her lips as she moved her hand down to the front of your panties, rubbing a gloved finger over your clit and slit with soft pressure. "Say it again y/n"   
Your hips moved against the glove as you panted out your fantasies name " Mick..please"

Mick swallowed, he moved into his room and softly closed the door behind him. He put the beer down softly as he just stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. Two hot girls, one his teammate and trusted friend, the other girl the new one whom he had tried to distance himself from because Sarah had warned him to not scare her off. He looked at Amaya as she licked up a wet stripe on your neck. "So wet already. So eager." Amaya stripped off one of the gloves, smirking at Mick as she started her show. "Will you keep this safe for me little one?" She put one of the fingers of the glove on your lips and you opened your mouth. You sucked and licked at the fabric, the smell and taste once again smacking into you. You were drooling a bit but you couldn't care less. "Hold your legs up for me" You did as you were asked and raised your legs to the side of your stomach. You felt a bit ashamed for the open position but aroused at the same time. Amaya scooted down your body, kissing your breasts and stomach on the way down before she blew against your cladded core. You whimpered, hips moving closer towards her mouth in a silent plea.  
Amaya licks the wet fabric of your underwear. You moan at the warm touch. "You want more?" She purres at you.  
The gloves drops from your mouth as you answer her in a plea. "Yes please"  
She looks at Mick again as she speaks to you. "Yes please who y/n?"  
You whimper, wriggling your hips in frustration. " Yes please Mick"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Mick wanted to groan, to jump on his bed and join them. Your pleas went straight to his cock. You wanted him, you actually wanted him. He squeezed himself through his pants to take some of the edge off. Amaya looked at him as she spoke to you...." Yes please Mick" is all that you needed to hear before Amaya moved off of you to make room for Mick quietly.  
You swallowed at the silence. "A-Amaya...?" You moan as a sudden hot tongue swipes the outside of your panties. Strong hands grips your legs as you feel rough skin scratch your inner thighs and a low graveled groan makes it way to your ears. You jump at the sensation. "M-Mi..-Mick?!!" You yelp out in embarresment and lust as you realised who just licked you.  
Another lick followed the first and a nip on your clit made you moan. Amaya removed your blindfold and you blinked a few times before you focused on the head between your legs.  
Your blush intensified as you stared straight at Mick. His eyes dark with lust as he stares straight back at you while he sucks at you through the wet fabric.  
You were sure you had died at that moment.  
"Have fun you two~ " Amaya grinned as she waved a goodbye and walked out of the room, dropping Mick's jacket back on the chair.


End file.
